Talk:Vairocana
Vairocana or Dainichi-Nyorai Which exactly is the name used in Shinigami Tai-Senki? If it's Vairocana then why is his name "Dainichi-Nyorai" in the first line, conversely if it is the latter then why is the article the former?Animaltamer714:44, March 21, 2019 (UTC) :Edit: In addition to this Buddha and Maitreya's names as well. ::Dainichi-Nyorai is used in the manga. When I saw Tiango is used instead of Chinese Tengu and Asanbosum instead of Asasabonsan, as I've never heard of neither Tiango nor Asanbosum to be ever used in actual manga or anime in Japan, I thought that's a rule here; to be more royal to the names used in the countries of origins rather than Japanese tites.Same for witches and wolfman as well. DreamBrisdin (talk) 15:42, March 21, 2019 (UTC) :::After checking, Tiango's article was created by Masterchristian, but the kanji found from here, which I presume doesn't say Tiango and instead just Tengu (this will need a discussion later). As for Asanbosam's case Asasabonsam is an alternate form of the name. Though his and Langsuyar's names & kanji being different needs looking in to, (will need Idol and Riza's help for this).Edit: As for witches and werewolves, theirs are meant to stay as such because they are foreign yokai, (Komori-Neko is a different case though).Animaltamer716:10, March 21, 2019 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the info. Yes, the photo of Tiango says Tengu (I have a VHS of this film and I can clearly read the Furigana). I suppose Tiango is uncanonical at this stage but it might have been used in any of Shigeru Mizuki's books just like Yumin.DreamBrisdin (talk) 16:28, March 21, 2019 (UTC) :::::Yeah, Masterchristian created the Tiango article and it always bugged me calling it that since I've always seen him referred to simply as the Chinese Tengu, but I never bothered making a big deal of it since it was fairly trivial. My personal preference is to use Japanese names unless their names are actually foreign names (ex: Kōmori-Neko is the Japanese words "bat" and "cat" put together, while Langsuyar is not made of any Japanese words). The exception to this is "werewolf", "witch", "mummy" etc since this is an English language wiki and those yokai will be better known, and thus easier to search for, under their English names. The exception I've used with yokai with Japanese names are names like Chinese Tengu or Wakasa Mermaid, where their name describes their homeland rather than their characteristics. Idol Choujin Showtime, Supreme Commander (Admin) (talk) 23:55, March 21, 2019 (UTC) ::::::I see, so I'll change Tiango to Chinese Tengu (until a proper source with an alternate name more suited or more used could be changed). As for Vairocana, Buddha and Maitreya, which of their names are the ones used in the manga? Since it's kinda bugging me that they have Dainichi-Nyorai, Shaka and Miroku-Bosatsu, referring to them in the first line of their pages instead of their page names (like with Vampire Elephant previously having Kyuketsu-Zo referring to them). For the sake of uniformity, has there been a translated version for Shinigami Tai-Senki, either official source of fan-made?Animaltamer706:13, March 22, 2019 (UTC) ::::::: Thank you folks. I agree that Tiango should be renamed at this stage. I've never read Shinigami-Taisenki in English (I've never read any Kitaro manga and books in English) and I'm totally ok with renaming Vairocana to Dainichi-Nyorai, Buddha to Shaka, Maitreya to Miroku-Bosatsu; to think about the case of Enma-Daio, I suppose Enma-Daio is more widely renounced than Yama in this series even in English fandom (am I correct?). DreamBrisdin (talk) 13:22, March 22, 2019 (UTC) (resetting indent)Yeah, Enma-Daio is more widely known, both in and out of the Kitaro franchise.Animaltamer713:25, March 22, 2019 (UTC)